Exoverse/Story
Chapter 1: The Meeting The story begins with Zak waking up on the couch. He glances at a portal in the middle of the room. :Zak: Huh... Zak touches the portal and lands on the other side in a busy city full of aliens. Suddenly he sees a damaged plane streak across the sky, going down. :Zak: That's not good. Zak starts running as his hands outstretch to grab the damaged plane. The captain looks back, somewhat annoyed. The captain punches his hands off and Zak seems confused. He grabs hold again and pulls himself onto the top of the plane. The captain gets on top of the roof and the two battle. :Zak: Why are you trying to crash the plane? :Captain: None of your business! The plane nears impact. Zak jumps off and the captain morphs into a sphere with a face on it, and then into some kind of alien woman. :Zak: Why the hell would you do that? :Fantasia: Name's Fantasia. I just stole that plane, don't worry, nobody was on it. Fantasia holds out her hand and then waits like 30 seconds for Zak to shake it before giving up. :Zak: Where's the police or... whatever you call them around here? Fantasia scoffs. :Fantasia: What, you think they can stop me? Fantasia morphs into Zak, much to his surprise. :Zak!Fantasia: I can be anyone I want! Fantasia morphs back into her normal form. Zak scowls before noticing another portal. :Zak: Where did this come from? :Fantasia: Well, let's find out. Zak and Fantasia jump through the portal. ---- Unten is looking at his phone and laughing at something Rachel sent him. Leah runs over and Unten shuts off his phone. :Leah: What's so funny? Better not be about me. :Unten: Nothing. Leah and Unten stand in silence before Leah pushes Unten down and grabs the phone. :Unten: Hey! You can't even go on there, I put a passcode on that- Leah rolls her eyes and enters 1717 and the screen unlocks. :Unten: Well- :Leah: Oh man, Rachel sent you this...? Actually, I don't know what you're laughing about, now that I'm looking through this. :Unten: Give me my phone back. Leah tosses the phone back as Unten puts it in his scarf. Leah's eyes seem curious. :Leah: Hey, yo, did we always have a portal here? :Unten: No... :Leah: Oh hey, two peeps are going through it! Leah and Unten run over to the portal. Zak and Fantasia look around. :Leah: Oh hey, shit, it's Zak. :Unten: Zak? :Leah: Yeah, you know Zak. Come on, he's like... that guy who Ella and Leila left with? :Unten: The hell are you talking about, you nut? :Leah: Ella Metals! And he had a girlfriend named Leila Metals! :Unten: ...what? :Leah: Ah, forget it. So, what's up, Zak? :Zak: Who the hell are you? :Fantasia: (whispers) Maybe she's just crazy. Leah scowls. :Zak: So uh... where are we? :Unten: Seattle. Earth. :Zak: This is not Seattle... :Unten: Yeah, it is. :Leah: I'm like five steps ahead of everyone so... you must have found a portal to the Fantendoverse. Say, did you break up with Leila or something? Who's this chick? I thought you had like a human fetish or something- :Zak: I'm getting a lot of messages but all of them are wrong... like who are you? :Leah: It's me, Leah. :Zak: Who's Leila? She's not my girlfriend nor is Fantasia... :Fantasia: Yo, there's another portal. :Unten: Huh, I guess there is. Zak, Unten, Fantasia, and Leah follow in. ---- Zak, Unten, Fantasia, and Leah look up to see a high school. :Unten: A highschool? :Leah: Phh... school's for lame-os. :Zak: Wait... I never went to school. :Leah: Same. :Unten: Same. :Fantasia: Same. :Zak: Huh. :Leah: Yo, someone's at the pond. :Unten: And that's relevant...? :Leah: Because... Leah runs over to the pond and scoops up some mud. Unten starts running. :Zak: Huh. Zak and Fantasia go near the pond to see a black girl with blonde hair grabbing frogs out of the water and putting them in a big jar. She looks at them and then shrugs. :Zak: Why are you putting frogs in a jar...? :Teresa: It's the frog jar, long story there. Name's Teresa, now you can leave me alone. Fantasia shrugs as she goes to walk off. Zak notices a new portal in the water. :Zak: Fantasia, look over here! Fantasia looks at Zak and starts walking down as she rolls her eyes. Unten and Leah walk back, with Unten upset and Leah smug as usual. :Zak: So... I guess we check it out? Leah eyes Teresa's frog jar. :Leah: Phh, why not? The group trudges towards the portal as Leah quickly snatches Teresa's frog jar, which causes her to go after her. ---- The five stumble out of the portal and onto some kind of spaceship as Teresa grabs a gauntlet named Strong Hand and wears it, transforming her outfit into something skimpier. :Leah: Woah babe, did you dress up like that for me or... Teresa punches Leah and sends her flying across the room. :Woman: What's going on? Wii Fit Trainer turns around her chair as Unten, Zak, Fantasia, and Teresa look at her. :Wii Fit Trainer: Oh hey, it's Unten, Zak, and Teresa! All three look at her very confused. :Wii Fit Trainer: Guess I'm not very memorable. Leah picks herself up and attempts to attack Teresa. Wii Fit Trainer attacks her, blasting her away. :Wii Fit Trainer: Chill out. Teresa grabs her jar of frogs and puts Strong Hand back in her bag. :Leah: Yo, what is that? Wii Fit Trainer turns around to see a giant drill ship. :Unten: That's not good... :Leah: Yeah, no shit! It's closing in. :Wii Fit Trainer: It's probably too late to act either. :Fantasia: Oh what a surprise, there's another portal... The six scramble in. ---- Zak, Unten, Leah, Wii Fit Trainer, Fantasia, and Teresa exit out the portal to see a crystal man. :Leah: Anyone recognize this guy? :Zak: No... :Poral Doral: The name is Poral Doral. I watch the Exoverse and maintain the Exoverse portal. :Unten: Why did you summon us? :Poral Doral: I didn't except for that last one, because Dee Lusional was nearing near by. :Fantasia: Dee Lusional? :Poral Doral: Yes. She has been messing with the stability of the Exoverse. All these portals having been showing up because of that. :Teresa: Well, that sounds pretty bad. :Poral Doral: Yeah. :Wii Fit Trainer: What about my ship? :Poral Doral: Well, I suppose you could travel back and attempt to save it but that would be a loosing battle. :Wii Fit Trainer: We have to go back! :Poral Doral: I suppose I can let you attempt it. Poral Doral punches in a bunch of numbers and opens the portal. :Poral Doral: Go in when you're ready! Chapter 2: The Delusional Chapter 3: The Surface of a Dream Chapter 4: The Warzone Chapter 5: The Metal Bender Category:Exoverse Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Modes